lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is a toys-to-life video game, in the style of Disney Infinity and Skylanders, developed by The LEGO Group and Traveller's Tales, to be released on September 27, 2015. The game was announced to be in development on April 9, 2015, but was first rumored a few weeks before. Official Description For the first time in any LEGO videogame, characters from iconic entertainment franchises join forces and battle in worlds outside of their own. In addition to the game, the LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack will include the LEGO Toy Pad, which allows players to transport special LEGO minifigures and other LEGO objects into the game, bricks to build the LEGO Gateway, three LEGO Minifigures, including LEGO Batman from DC Comics, LEGO Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings and Wyldstyle from The LEGO Movie, plus the LEGO Batmobile. In addition to the three minifigure heroes used to start the experience, LEGO Dimensions will allow gamers to customize their experience with additional expansion packs. Highly collectible Level Packs, Team Packs and Fun Packs will provide new buildable characters, vehicles, tools and gadgets, as well as compelling game content with new mission-based levels and unique in-game abilities. All expansion packs will feature well-known properties and provide gamers the opportunity to use everything interchangeably, anywhere throughout the game – with no limitations. A small sample of packs available in 2015 include the Back to the Future Level Pack with a LEGO Marty McFly minifigure, a LEGO Ninjago Team Pack with Kai and Cole minifigures, three Ninjago Fun Packs with Jay, Nya and Zane minifigures, two DC Comics Fun Packs with Wonder Woman and Cyborg minifigures, three The Lord of the Rings Fun Packs with LEGO Gollum, LEGO Gimli and LEGO Legolas minifigures, four The LEGO Movie Fun packs with Emmet, Bad Cop, Benny and Unikitty characters, and a The Wizard of Oz Fun Pack with a LEGO Wicked Witch of the West minifigure. Additional packs to round out the 2015 assortment will be announced in the months leading to launch. Further waves of expansion packs will be released regularly following the launch of the game and into 2016. Platforms *WiiU *Xbox One *Playstation 4 Characters Locations Vehicles and Gadgets Levels DC Comics The Lord of the Rings The LEGO Movie Wizard of Oz Back to the Future *A Hill Valley Time Travel Adventure Ninjago Sets The Starter Pack has the game itself, but there are further expansion packs available. Wave 1 * 71201 Level Pack * 71207 Team Pack * 71209 Fun Pack * 71210 Fun Pack * 71212 Fun Pack * 71213 Fun Pack * 71214 Fun Pack * 71215 Fun Pack * 71216 Fun Pack * 71217 Fun Pack * 71218 Fun Pack * 71219 Fun Pack * 71220 Fun Pack * 71221 Fun Pack * 71231 Fun Pack Gallery Images bxqdkcy9l3dkhmg0etab.jpg|Wyldstyle on the right side of the dimensional vortex 11108943_10152806085519007_7588675714685754060_n.png|Batman in front of the vortex yzd7eaqz0expfdtouym1.jpg|Gandalf on the left side of the vortex pvz1h1fgva7avneptgrp.jpg|Promotional image LD_GameplayScreen_07.0.jpg|Gameplay image XDEncUgvz41uasz3yxcCabDDsMkfdNMuG7IMCozk34w.png CCK44aqUkAAUJPt.jpg|The portal is open. Welcome to #LEGODimensions. #BreakTheRules 26EDBCFD-EEFC-4FF7-AD0C-3322E9CEF140.PNG EB9D9D0F-A621-41E2-A577-7522CDE7DF7E.PNG BB1BE4E1-465E-453F-8266-6A2F6F64DAFF.PNG A462E1E7-B265-4070-AE1C-CE8CF75DFD1F.PNG 9D7AE873-D8D4-472A-8CC5-D53724C33091.PNG 97EEDCCB-D18C-4939-BBE7-27C564FB2DAC.PNG 514CA864-927C-4912-BBBE-637BB1CF0E74.PNG Media LEGO Dimensions Official Gameplay Announce Video 1080p HD|LEGO Dimensions Announce Video LEGO Dimensions Official Announce Video - Extended Cut|LEGO Dimensions Announce Trailer: Extended Cut LEGO Adds New Dimensions to Gameplay External links *Official website *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr Category:Media Category:Index